


Aftermath

by asamandra



Series: Indentured [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Epilogue, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a second epilogue to "Property". I guess it doesn't make too much sense without the story... </p><p>But here is what happened to Sitwell in the aftermath. It connects the story to "Captain America: the Winter soldier" movie. If you want to stay with the "happy ending" you shouldn't read it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“Report, Agent,” Sitwell stared at the screen of his phone where he saw the face of his case officer. He was in his car outside of the site.

“It's going well for us, sir. Hill is in prison, Coulson is now indentured and at the bottom of the food chain. May has her own team and operates independent. The Avengers trust me. I could even Romanov convince that I'm trustworthy. Lots of agents loyal to Hill and Coulson are in jail now.” He said and wiped his eyes.

“Barton?” 

“Still refuses to work for SHIELD again even if he's officially employed by them.” 

“So, they effectively lost their best sniper and one of their best agents.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“What about Fury?” The man asked and Sitwell nodded. 

“I don't think that he suspects something. I mean, I've just helped to crush a conspiracy to get rid of him.” 

“That was good work, Agent.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He smiled for a second but then he got serious. “But I couldn't get rid of Agent 13. Fury had transferred her to Washington DC. She's in the Triskelion now. I'm not sure how dangerous she's going to be, sir.” 

The man nodded and took a deep breath. 

“She's ambitious and unfortunately absolutely loyal to Fury.” 

“I know, sir. That's why I suggested that she got transferred to Paris but Fury brought her back after Hill's retirement.” 

“We'll take care of her, Agent.” The man looked at him again and then he pursed his lips. “Try to find out if it's true that Fury intends to involve Captain Rogers more into daily business. Because then we need to find someone to...” 

“Rumlow, sir.” Sitwell interrupted him. “Brock Rumlow. He's a loyal agent and he can take Rogers. He doesn't fear him and his reputation.” 

“Rumlow. Okay. Can you manage that he gets assigned to him if Rogers gets into business?” 

“Of course, sir.” Sitwell nodded.

“Well, good work, Agent. We'll contact you again next week. Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
